Phantom Obsessive Compulsive Menace
by JediYvette
Summary: 4th Obsessive Complusive story


The Phantom Obsessive Compulsive Menace  
Obsessive Compulsive Star Wars-Episode 4  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars  
  
Note: I know the titles are not in the correct sequence. When I started writing these, I was not planning to write any others. However, many reviewers requested more stories, so here I am, writing more. Enjoy!  
BTW-If this turns out REALLY weird, it's because I am writing it at 11:00 pm (and ending it at 12:15 am the same night).  
PS-I really have NO life  
  
  
Princess Leia looked out of the window of the Millenium Falcon, staring at one of the many moons of Yavin. "I could really use a piece of cheese," she thought, "Oooooh! Brie, and Cheddar, and Mozzarella, and Swiss." Suddenly she was running through out the Falcon, screaming, "Cheese, I must have Cheese!" Shocked, Luke and Han stared at Leia, until Luke finally replied, "Behold the power of cheese."  
  
Darth Vader sat on the floor of the Death Star, holding his baby kittens, Snuggy-Poo, and Tiger. "You are so cute!" he replied in a not-so-but-trying-to-be babyish voice, "Come with Darfy Warfy, and get you two some yum-yum." Carefully, he rose from the ground, and walked into the kitchen, closely tailed by Snuggy-Poo and Tiger.  
  
Han Solo stood outside of the local Toys "R" Us, waiting for it to open. He was 7 hours early. He wanted to make sure he would get first pick of the new line of Furbys. He really wanted to get the Limited Edition Barney Colored Furby-Only 17 were EVER made. Pacing in front of the store, talking to his other Furbys he brought with him, he waited impatiently.  
  
"Oompa Lumpa Doopity Doo..." The Emperor replied, walking around is his new plastic inflatable Oompa Lumpa outfit. To go with the new clothes, the Emperor also dyed the remains of his hair bright green. Vader started to walk into the throne room, to discuss the cat food-spending limit, when he stopped in his tracks, nearly stepping on Tiger. Before Vader could comment, the Emperor turned to Vader and replied, "I have another puzzle for you!"  
  
Luke Skywalker was watching Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, eating popcorn and occasionally muttering, "Excellent." That is when Han stormed into the Falcon, enraged, but carrying four bags-in each hand. "They ran out of the Barney Furbys. I need to go to the Toys R Us in Tatooine. However I did get a couple others." With that, they set off for Tatooine.  
  
As Vader opened the 14 cans of tuna fish, Tiger and Snuggy-Poo circled around his legs, purring. "Oh, you guys are so cute," Vader commented, "I just love my baby kitties." Filling the cats' food dishes, he replied, "And you both love me too."  
  
Leia ran into the closest grocery store once Han landed on Tatooine. "Cheese!" she screamed once she entered the store, "I must have some cheese!" A stock boy walked up, asking if she needed help. She pushed him aside, sending him flying into a display of toilet paper, and went in search of Cheese. "Where is the Brie?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I want Laughing Cow Brie!"  
  
"I wish I had a Golden Ticket," responded the Emperor as he watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory for the 43rd time-That day. Slowly, in his Oompa Lumpa attire, he rose from his chair, and walked towards the kitchen, looking for a chocolate bar. Maybe one would have a golden ticket inside it.   
  
Han Solo also ran out of the Falcon, once it landed. However, his destination was Toys R Us. Pushing the little kids aside, he finally made it to the section containing Furbys. The Purple and Green Barney Furby was not insight. Screaming, Han Solo stormed out of the store, after buying 23 other Furbys.  
  
When the Emperor tried opening the door to the kitchen, it hit a hard object that was in the way. Pushing with all his strength, the door finally opened. Walking into the kitchen, he tripped over the object in the way. Darth Vader was curled up into a ball, snuggled next to his kittens. Rising from the ground, the Emperor made his way to his chocolate bar stash, and with fingers crossed, opened the package.  
  
"Bogus," Luke replied, when Bill & Ted was over. Getting up to change the channel, he muttered, "So bogus." However, before he made it to the TV, Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey was announced as the next movie. Flopping back on the beat-up chair, Luke exclaimed, "Excellent."  
  
"Come little kitties," Vader replied, waking, and trying to get up, "Its time for more yum-yum!" However, the kittens were still asleep-on his cloak. Not wanting to wake the slumbering kittens, Vader flopped back onto the floor, waiting for his baby kittens to wake.  
  
Han Solo was so mad. After 11 different stops at just as many planets, he had yet to find the Barney Furby. However, he did buy 12, 654 other Furbys. They were pilled up to the ceiling of the Falcon, in a giant mountain that could fall at any minute. "All I am asking for is one purple and green Furby. IS that asking to much?" No one answered. Leia's mouth was full of cheese, and Luke was hypnotically playing an air guitar. Han Solo left in a huff.  
  
Vader's kittens were missing. Panicking, Vader ran room to room of the Death Star, desperately looking for his small, furry friends. They were nowhere in sight. After several hours of looking, he sat on the ground and cried. The Emperor was in the next room over, singing, "What do you get when you eat too much sweets? Eat as much as an elephant eats?"  
  
Leia ran out of Brie cheese. Screaming, she stormed into the cockpit. "We have to land!" she screamed, ""I need more cheese." Han Solo stared at her, and then angrily stated, "All I want is a Barney Furby. Do I have it? NO!!!!!!" His face was red with rage as he continued, "NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM IN MOURNING!" Luke walked in at that second, wanting to know where the popcorn was. "Bogus," he muttered as Leia pushed him into the pile of Furbys, which cascaded down on all three if them. "So Bogus..."  
  
"Baby kitties," Vader sobbed, "Where are my baby kittens?" He mindlessly picked up a towel from the ground, stroking it, as if it were a kitten. "Tiger, Snuggy-Poo, where are you?"  
  
There were no Barney Furbys on Malastaar-Han looked there, too.  
  
Hunched over, with the Oompa Lumpa song stuck in his head, Vader entered his bedroom. Overly depressed, he flopped on his bed, and sobbed some more. That is when Tiger and Snuggy-Poo jumped out from under the bed, clawing at Vader's cape. They were under the bed the whole time, playing with Vader's stuffed cats (Which he claims he gave away years ago-By the way). Over joyed, Vader picked up both cats, and cheered. Crying, now because of joy, he carried the kittens into the kitchen to give them more tuna fish. On entering the kitchen, Vader and the kittens found the Emperor on the floor, surrounded by hundreds of chocolate bars, chanting, "Golden Ticket, Golden Ticket."  
  
Several days later, Han Solo found his Barney Furby. It was at Ebay for $37.50. Screaming, Han Solo placed a bid. The auction lasted for five more days, and after out bidding several bidders, Han won the auction. After paying the present price of 375.00, the Furby arrived. Han ripped it out of the package, screaming, "Furby I love you!"  
  
The End, as the princess got more cheese, and the Emperor finally found his golden ticket.  



End file.
